


I Wrote My Name In Your Book

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A visit home proves to be unexpectedly romantic.





	

Rousing herself slowly, Peggy shuffled under the thick bundle of covers. A murmur as she didn’t detect Angie’s body beside her. A low yawn as she opened her eyes and reached across, patting the empty side of the bed. Shifting to a sitting position, she called out as she glanced around the room. “Angie?”

Met with silence, she pushed aside the covers, tugging on her heavy night dress as she stepped across the aged floor. “Darling, are you still here?”

The silence was then broken by a familiar voice from the lower floor. “Down here Pegs, ya gotta see this!”

Detecting excitement in Angie’s voice, Peggy wasn’t flustered as she made her way down the stairs and then caught sight of Angie, bringing a wide smile to rest across her lips.

Leaning against the windowsill, her eyes wide, Angie gazed in awe at the thick carpeting of pristine white snow glistening under the early morning light. Flickers of light casting across her face as she giggled lightly. “Aww come on, it’s really something.”

Peggy moved with a light step, quickening briefly to try and evade Angie’s limited attention. Coming to a stop behind her girlfriend, Peggy leaned in slowly, her arms wrapping around her shoulders, pecking her cheek as she whispered. “Yes Angie, we have snow in England too.”

A giggle as Angie turned her head, and then flashed a wide grin. “So, when’s the last time you went for a walk in it then?” A smile as Peggy ran a hand over Angie’s shoulder, down her arm and then interlinked her fingers. For a prolonged moment, the pair found themselves lost, staring in awe.

Angie broke the shared gaze, a gentle tug on Peggy’s hand as she got to her feet, then giggled again as she tutted. “But we can’t go out like this, right?” A pause she then added as she moved across the room, bringing Peggy closely behind her. “Bet your Ma wouldn’t want you going out without a coat.”

A soft laugh from Peggy as she let her eyes run over Angie as the other woman all but bounced with excitement. Another smile took shape across her lips as she quickly caught up, lightly pressing a kiss against the side of Angie’s neck.

Instantly, Angie came to a halt, a faint blush showing in her cheeks, turning just enough to glance to Peggy as she hummed. “But, the snow is going to be there all day, right?” A nod as Peggy turned her head, delivering another kiss to the other side.

A barely suppressed shiver as Angie stiffened causing Peggy to press her lips firmer to her warm flesh, drifting her free hand around Angie’s waist. Tilting her head, Angie giggled louder.

Peggy lifted her head, glancing up to Angie as she whispered. “I can wait if you’d like.” Shaking her head, Angie turned suddenly, now facing Peggy. She placed a passionate kiss against her lips, holding it until her the need to breath compelled her to break it. Yet keeping close to Peggy she grinned. “Could always go back to the window, it sure was a nice sight.”

Her hand gently resting on Angie’s waist, Peggy laughed with delight as she and Angie guided themselves back to the snow flecked window.


End file.
